Bobby's Friend
by dustori
Summary: [Hiatus]Dean, 14, Sam, 10 are left on their own to solve the most imaginary case with some deadly results. Rating my vary
1. Victim number 1

AN: This is my third story to the Supernatural television category. It is not a sequel sequel to my Superville fanfics, just the first of my young Winchesters series. Also I will like to thank a friend of mine for coming up with the idea so I want to thank her for this, you know who you are. Thank you. Anyway here's the story, Enjoy.

* * *

At the Lincoln Jr. High School, young scholars ran out of their school as the final bell rung to release them. They scattered everywhere, away from anything that reminded them of schoolwork, gym, or homework, at least for today; freedom took them to their own destination, whether it was to the small shopping center, the local arcade, or their own enjoyable homes, where video games set by the television waiting to be turned on. The school could be described as the only vast building in the small town of Calhoun, Virginia. A town known for its historic warfare landscapes of the early 1800's and its landscapes only, but would only be seen while traveling a very lengthy highway into nowhere, so not many people travel to see it.

The school was about empty, but for a few who still lingered to wait for their rides or friends who seem to always be the name the teacher would call while the rest of the students exist the classroom. But not everyone was being lectured by a teacher or awaiting a ride. In the back of the school, there was a small boy running out on to the school's small baseball field, four other kids ran after him. He was a pale looking boy with dark hair which always seems to look damp for some reason. He kept to him self and was the individual every bully would pick on. Today was no different, Bobby ran for his life to keep from being beaten or taunted again. His predators only gained speed as they got close enough to push him down into a mug hole from the early afternoon rain.

"Oops, did someone trip and fall into the mud," the one bully named Josh Kramer teased.

His friends gathered up to watch and laugh as Bobby tried to get out of the puddle with his weak arms.

Another boy, named Evan Cooper got the idea to push him back into the mud with his foot. This caused another bust of laughter from the group. It was his everyday torture. There would be one day where his head would go into the toilet, another day he would be locked into a locker until the janitor would hear his crying and let him out, and then there were days like these, where the torments consisted of taunts, punches, pushes, kicks, materials thrown at him, and last but not least getting chased out of school and being thrown into a mud puddle.

Bobby just laid there hoping that they would get bored and leave, but he knew that was no way true when he felt Darrel Jones pick him up by the collar and push him over to Justin Sams who then pushed him towards Evan. Evan forced Bobby to look at him.  
Bobby didn't make a face; he hardly showed any emotions beside the dull plain look he kept on his face day after day. This made Evan mad; he wanted to see fright… something to show that his bulling was doing its job. For this, he gave Bobby a push in the stomach and waited until he had fallen to the ground to kick him in the stomach again. The rest just watched and laughed, like always. Josh jumped in front of Evan and picked up a large clot of mud and slammed it right in Bobby's face and down his once neat white button shirt.

"Eat it," Josh ordered. Bobby didn't obey. "Open his mouth," he ordered to his friends.

Darrel got on his knees and grabbed hold of Bobby's face and pried his mouth open. In the meantime, Evan grabbed hold of his arms to keep Bobby from fighting.

Josh took the biggest glob of mud and stuffed it right into Bobby's mouth.

"You like that, huh, freak? You should eat some more." There was another mouth full of mud.

Justin was the look-out guy. He was always watching, never actually doing the taunting, well the rough taunting. He and Bobby _were_ friends once. They use to go to each others houses and read comic books or just watch some television, but ever since Bobby told him about his secret, that changed. At first, Justin thought his friend was toying with him by telling him a lame joke, but when Bobby kept insisting that it was true, Justin just couldn't see their friendship continuing. The only regret he really had after breaking off the friendship was telling a couple of teammates about Bobby's secret during a basketball practice that caused all the trouble for Bobby. He didn't mean for it to get out to the whole school, but like most secrets, tell a few people, and by next week the whole school knows. Now, he watch his use-to-be-friend get picked on and beaten almost everyday at and after school and it was his entire fault.

Bobby looked at him and that was when Justin saw the first emotion since, like, forever. He was angry and hurt.

Evan, Darrel, and Josh backed off to see their dirty work. Bobby coughed out some of the mud still caught in his mouth.

"Ah, is some one going to cry," Josh teased. "Does some one want to go cry to mommy?"

All of a sudden, Bobby looked up and sent a death glare his bullies' way. At the same time, Josh bellowed a screech and covered his left cheek. His friends stopped their laughter to look at one of their own.

"Josh, man, are you alright," Darrel asked.

Josh removed his hand and the group was faced with three thin scratch marks and trickle of blood oozing out.

"Whoa, how did that happened," Evan asked, reaching to touch the marks. Josh pulled back, "Don't touch it."

Justin look at Bobby, the death glare never left his face, "Come on let's go, I think he had enough."

Josh looked at Bobby, "What are you looking at," and kicked mud water in his face before turning around to leave the small baseball field. His friend soon left afterwards, except for Justin.

"Did you do that," he asked really knowing the answer.

Bobby got up, picked up his book bag that he slung off before being pushed into the mud puddle, and walked off the opposite direction of his foes.

It's too bad; they didn't know what was in store for all of them.

* * *

Walking home from school, Josh Kramer clapped hands with his friends to end their walk together down the sidewalk. His stop was at a dirt road a few blocks from the school so he was the first of the group to separate.

"Bye, Justin, see you at school on Monday and Darrel and Evan, don't forget you own me lunch money."

He continued to watch them descend down the sidewalk until they turned a corner. He was about to began his own walk down the dirt road, until he felt a cold breeze that caused him to stop. It wasn't just the breeze that caught his awareness to want to stop, but he felt like it was weird, like it was forcing him to turn around or calling him in someway. When he did obey the cold wind, he looked around to try and find the source of it.

Nothing.

But when he went to turn around to head back to his road to home, he was faced with Bobby. He still had that death glare look and his face looked paler than usual.

Out of fear Josh jumped back, but out of anger he kept an angry look on his face, but when his composure was back to normal, he pushed Bobby out of his way and began his walk home. He would have done more but he thought, 'why bother.' When he looked back, Bobby wasn't there, just another cold breeze, which he chose to ignore.

"Freak," he said to no one in particular.

It was too bad he didn't see the shadow that hovered through the trees.

* * *

That evening, his parents were rushing everywhere in the house. They had one of those gatherings to go to where a local doctor was being nominated for his remarkable job in the town, and since Josh's dad was a good friend of the doctor, it was his job to present the award to his doctor friend, but they were running late as usual.

"Honey, come on we're late," Josh' mom said as she put on her earrings to compliment her black dress. "Now, Susan you know the number to call if you need anything and I left dinner in the fridge in case you and your brother gets hungry, and…"

"I know mom, you still treat me like a baby, I know what I am doing," Susan whined.

Josh came downstairs, ready to play his new Nintendo, when his mother took a glance at his face.

"What happened to you," she reached for his cheek when he jerked his face away from her grip.

"Nothing."

"Come on, sweetheart, we have to go before they start the ceremony," Josh's dad said finally coming downstairs, dressed in a tux and adjusting his cufflinks, while grabbing the keys at the same time.

"Now, you kids behave while were gone."

"Don't worry dad, we got everything under control," Susan said as she pull her little brother around the shoulders to give him a picture perfect hug in front of their parents. Josh just roll his eyes and push his sister's arm away from his shoulders.

Their mom gave them a kiss good-bye as she left out the door with her husband at her side.

Susan was looking out the window, only to wave good-bye when they, well their mother, occasionally turned back to see her children before she leaves.

"Why can't she just get in the car," Susan said through clinched teeth. "Finally," once the car pulled out of the driveway. She then made her way upstairs to her room.

A few minutes later, she came downstairs in a punk-looking outfit and her dark hair partly dyed pink. At the same time, a car hunk, waiting for her.

"Good my ride is here. Look I'm just going to be out for a few hours, I don't know maybe more, but don't tell mom or dad…"

"I know, I know, just go already," Josh said not really taking his eyes off the television.

"Fine, whatever…Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Susan said as she stepped out the door.

Hours after being home alone, Josh grew bored in playing his Nintendo and rummage around the fridge to look for something to eat.

There was a new report, telling everyone that an unexpected thunderstorm was approaching Calhoun, but that was the last thing on Josh mind at the time. He wasn't very interested into forecast and/or town's news in the first place anyway.

"Great, nothing flavorful to eat," he sarcastically said about his mother's food as he sluggishly moved items aside to find the best grub for him to eat.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and then the power went out.

"Great."

Remembering where the emergency flashlight was, he grabbed one from the drawer and turned it on. He walked out of the kitchen to head downstairs to the indoor basement.

Unbeknownst, to him, a dark form moved among the shadows and followed him into the hallway.

Josh opened the door and walked down the flight of stairs to the fuse box.

He shined the light at the fuse box door, when he heard dragging noises behind him.

He spun around to explore the source, he found nothing. Of course, there were dusty old boxes, old toys he use to have, and some essential tools lying about, but he found nothing out of the ordinary. Casting the light back on the fuse box, forgetting the noise, he opened it up. Flipping switches after switches to see which one would turn back on the power. His eyes looked up toward the entrance of the basement to see if any of the switches were working but none worked.

"Great," he sarcastically said closing the door to the fuse box.

Heading back up the stairs, another set of dragging noises were heard behind him. Again he shined his light toward the dark room.

Nothing again.

Suddenly a glass broke from the room and he jumped. He scurried up the upstairs and closed the door behind him.

A thump was heard from upstairs and he gasped.

The thump was heard again, but this time, he panicked.

He moved away from the basement door and ran into the living room.

The sound of another thump and he ducked behind the sofa. _Where is Susan when you need her_, he thought grabbing the flashlight in his hand a little tight. Suddenly he found himself relaxing._ It's probably Susan sneaking in again_, getting angry. _She has done it before, sneaking through her bedroom window when she comes home late. Also she love to torment me every chance she gets._ Another thump rung from upstairs and Josh stood up.

"Susan is that you," he said moving toward the end of the stairs.

The thumping continued. "Susan if that's you and you're trying to scare me." Another thump. "Keep it up and I'm telling mom that you've been leaving me alone in the house by my self because you want to hang out with your boyfriend." Still another thump came. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he headed upstairs. The staircase squeaked as he ascended the stairs. Once up on the second floor, he shined the light down the hall. All the doors from what he could tell were closed except for his sister's room, which was cracked opened just a tiny bit. He smiled victorious and headed for the open room. Once he was close enough to touch the door knob, he jumped in with the flashlight held high and grinning like a bashshee.

"Uh ha, I got you," he said into an empty room.

He shined the light to different corners of the room as he called his sister's name. No one answered him. The thump came again and this time in the hallway. He turned to leave the room and the thumping sound became louder as he stood in the middle of the hallway. Walking down the hall, he heard the sound getting louder. A flash of lighting lit up the room and he jumped back a little, moving his eyes to the small window down the hall.

The lighting flashed again, revealing a shadowed figure behind him, unseen to Josh of course.

His attention was on the window and the thumping noise that came with it.

When Josh reached the window he looked outside. The rain poured and the winds blew violently. A flash of lightning and a sound of thunder cross the sky as it lit up the dark neighborhood.

Suddenly something jumped in front of the window, hitting the glass, causing Josh to scream and leap backwards. He flashed the light toward the window, and something hit the window again.

Moving inch by inch he got closer to the window and looked out again with it wary curiosity. Shining his flashlight to the window, a tree branch swayed with the fury wind and hit the window.

Josh let out a helpful breath he didn't know he was holding. Lightning lit up the sky and something caught his eye, a figure down across the street. He quenched his eyes to get a better look but it was too dark to see. Lightning stroke again and he saw a figure again, a small figure standing across the street. He moved closer to the window and waited for the lightning.

It came and he completely saw the figure, causing him to jump back with shock.

"Bobby," he whispered.

Going back to the window, he looked out again. Bobby was standing across the street.

Rubbing his eyes, Josh couldn't believe that Bobby was standing outside of his house. _Looking …at me._ Not only was Bobby looking at him, he was looking at him with that death stare of his from earlier. His eyes filled with hatred that only a murder possessed. It was freaking him out. He moved away from the window, only to have heavy breathing crease his neck.

Bile roused in his throat.

He was scared to turn around; tears were starting to form.

The flashlight shook in his hands furiously.

The tears felled one by one once he decided to turn around, only to have a stabbing pain pierce into his right shoulder. He felt more pain once he felt him self being lifted off of the ground. With one forceful move, Josh was thrown down the hall and into the bathroom. He skid to a stop on the tile floor and looked up. Down the hall was a dark figure standing in the dark hallway.

Its form not really a humans but not really a creature, either. Its shoulders roused unpredictably.

It just stood there indescribable in the dark, yet so visible, it's scary. Josh could feel his breathing starting to become uneven and he started to hyperventilate. The figure stood there looking at him as he rose from the floor.

With one flash of lightning the figure moved. It ran down the hallway in a swift motion, and means for destruction.

Panicking Josh rose entirely off the floor and closed the door before the shadow was only a foot away. Tears fell faster this time and nagging pain in his shoulder began to throb painfully. He shined the flashlight down at the space underneath the bathroom door and saw two lengthy shadows standing there. Then he heard the breathing of someone behind the door.

"Go away," he yelled. "Please, go away."

The shadows stood there for some time before disappearing completely.

Josh took a step back and stared at the space under the door.

A little laugh escaped his lips and he covered his mouth. Relief was settling in but the pain in his shoulder caused him to wipe the smile off his face. He reached behind him to his shoulder and winced when he touched the puncher marks.

Suddenly the room went cold and he shivered. His hands began to shake when he felt light breathing down his neck again.

His eyes started to sting again; new tears started to form again.

The flashlight blinked on and off with his shaking hands and he stiffen when he turned his head to the side to see a shadow standing behind him before the light went out completely.

Behind the bathroom door, screams were heard along with the sounds of glass breaking and something hitting the walls.

This continued until one last thump and it became silence again. The flashlight rolled on the floor, shining through the slit under the door, but it glowed red from blood that splattered on it during whatever happened in the night behind the bathroom door. It soon started blinking off and on. Moments later, all the lights in the house flicked on.

The front door to the house opened and in walked Susan. She waved behind her to the departing car and closed the door behind her. She looked to the living room only to be met by silence and emptiness.

"Josh are you in here," she looked around. Giving the room one last look, she ran upstairs. "Josh where are you," she screamed down the hall heading for his room. Opening the door and cutting on the light, she was met again with silence and emptiness. "Josh you're better not be trying to scare me so help me god…" She left her sentence unfinished to listen. No reply from her brother. _I give up_, she thought heading to her room and closing the door. A couple of minutes later she emerged from her room and headed to the bathroom. She stopped, suddenly, when she noticed a light coming from underneath the door.

"I wonder where Josh could be," she teased slowly moving towards the door. "I guess I can give up since I checked everywhere for him." She still inched her way to the bathroom door. "But wait, I didn't check the bathroom yet."

She was about a foot away from the door when her feet touched something wet. Looking down, she could see the carpet under her feet was soaked… red.

"What the…," as she shove the door open.

She looked around the wreck bathroom before her before focusing on the floor. Her eyes grew wide with horror and she let out a terrifying scream at the lump form of her brother on the floor.

Outside Bobby stood, confused and panicky. He was standing in front of Josh Kramer's house and could hear the piercing scream of someone from within. He looked away scared and baffled; he ran down the street until he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

AN: Anyway, there you go. The Winchesters are coming up in the next chapter but before I can continue, I would like to know what you think. Please review, I would love to know what you think.


	2. He's Leaving

Chapter 2: He's Leaving

The night air was full of mist brought by the warmth of spring and rain. It set low above the ground sending a still, yet unnatural sense to the already night glow.

He was leaving again. Packing more weapons than clothing in a small black duffle bag, Dean and Sam watched as their dad scuttled to put items after items into his bag. Soon, fourteen year old Dean decided to help his father pack. He grabbed a box of rifle bullets and handed them towards his father.

John Winchester gradually looked from his stuffing and towards his eldest son.

Dean's brave faced told him that he was mature and much strong-will than any boys his age.

He was proud.  
He was proud that his son showed courage and masculinity to be strong for their small family. He was proud that he had a soldier in front of him that he could be content to have him by his side of any war.

He took the box of bullets and placed them at the bottom of his bag.

Sam, ten years old, sat at the table, eating his second bowl of cereal that day. A hint of sadness behind his eyes and a bit of concern overflowed his childlike features.

Putting the last item in his bag, John stood up to look at his boys. Sam took notice and tenderly walked over and stood next to his brother.

"Remember what I told you, both of you," John began.

"Yes, sir," both boys saluted.

John stood there, looking at his boys. They stood straight, shoulders squared, faces front and centered, and their eyes, emotionless.

They were perfect, his perfect little soldiers.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, so be brave and take care, both of you…" he finished there.

The boys did their salute, "Yes sir."

Taking one last look at his sons, he grabbed his duffle bag and keys and headed out the door.

Both, Sam and Dean, lingered at the door to watch the black impala pull out the yard.

They live in an abandon cabin in an isolated area not far from town. It's surrounded by tall pine trees only to have an open field of muddy-rocky plains that the cabin sat upon.

As the tail lights disappeared behind the trees, Dean left his place from the front door frame and ventured back into their dainty dull home. Sam stayed by the door for a few more minutes, savoring the last bit of their dad's absent.

"I hate it when he leaves like this," Sam inquired as he shut the door. "It seems so empty, here, almost…not right."

Dean, putting Sam's cereal bowl into the sink, just sighed.

"Not this again, Sammy."

"I'm just sayin', we need someone here with us, we can't be alone like this."

"We're not alone, Sammy, we have each other, you know that."

"I know, but I hate it. I want someone here with us. At least, Jacob Mills' parents hire a babysitter to watch over him when he's alone."

"We're not like Jacob Mills' family."

"I _know_ but I want a family like Jacob's family. He has a house… near people, a dog he can play with when he gets home from school, and he has a …mom…"

Dean stopped what he was doing; washing some dishes, and looked at Sam.

Sam was crying.

"Sammy…I hate it when you do this. Mom is never coming back," he started to yell. "Dad is all we got so suck it up and shut it."

Sam let out a cry, out of anger and ran to his room. The sound of a door being lock was heard soon after.

Dean threw a rag he used to dry the dishes to the ground. He always hated it when Sam gets like this way. He would always tell him of what every other kid had and what they didn't have and it always frustrated him. He knew what they didn't have, he was always reminded of it when they had family-teacher nights at school or PTA meetings, and he didn't need to be reminded of it at home.

He felt a tear run down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and calm him self to hold back the rest that were about to fall.

He looked at the locked door that Sam concealed him self in.

He knew Sam only meant well for his concern but Sam didn't know better. He never knew Mary, their mom, and Dean felt sorry for Sam for not knowing her, but it always hurt when Sam asked questions about their lifestyles from others.

Taking a deep sigh, Dean walked over to Sam's door and knocked.

There wasn't an answer.

He knocked harder and asked, "Sammy, are you okay."

Still no answer, "Look, I'm…sorry. It's just…when you talk about other families and how we don't have what they have, it makes me…mad and …angry."

He paused to make sure Sam didn't have anything to say.

"I wish we have a mom, I do, Sam, but all we have is each other and that has to mean something right. It's been nothing but us and that's cool, right?"

He thought he heard sheets ruffling but he wasn't sure.

His frustration got the best of him and he banged on the door.

"Come on Sammy. Why do you have to be like this? Every time Dad leaves, you go all depress on me. I can't take it anymore, you're just…"

The door unlocked and swung opened, revealing a red-teary eyed Sammy.

"You can't take it anymore…I can't take it any more, Dean." He pokes a finger towards Dean's chest causing him to back up. "Everyday at school, I see how happy the other kids are and I think why can't I be happy? I want a mom; I want someone to hold me.  
I want someone to heal a scrape on my knee and then kiss it to make it better. I want someone to tell me that they love me." Sam stopped only to break down into a tremble cry. "I want a family, Dean."

At this point, Dean didn't really know what to do. He knew that he should comfort him, but he really didn't know how. Of course he knew how to comfort Sam, with hugs and brotherly love but that was about it. Giving Sam the comfort he wanted and needed with emotions and with love wasn't his expertise. How could he explain to Sam that this was all that him and their father could give him and that it's okays. Dean looked at his brother and could see the weary eyes staring up at him. Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, he led him to his bed. Gradually Sam lowered him self in bed and his eyes gently closed. Dean placed the covers over him and tucked him in and left his room. Cutting off all the lights, he heads for bed him self.

As he lay down, got comfortable in his bed, he looked out his window up at the moonlit sky. Thinking about those many nights where he tucked Sam in, he just wish someone would do the same for him.

tbc...


	3. Lunch Time

AN: Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Here is chapter 3 for you, Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Lunch Time

It was a Monday and everyone had heard about Josh Kramer. He was found by his sister, who then called 911. The cops are now investigating the brutal murder.

Everyone in town heard about it and now everyone at school were talking about it.

Afternoon lunch had started and Sam sat with a couple of friends outside the cafeteria.

Evan, Darrel, and Justin sat two tables away. Justin and Darrel were looking sad while their friend Evan looked angry and determined. No one would talk to them about their friend. Guessing it was too hard to just mention his name or they didn't have the right words to say. Sorry was differently not something neither of the three wanted to hear.

One person, though, wanted to say sorry, that person was Bobby. He felt sorry for their friend; he just knew that he was the cause of the terrible incident. He took a deep breath and walked up to their table, his lunch tray in his hand. Justin took notice of him first. His eyes silently pleaded with Bobby to leave. He knew Evan's anger and Bobby shouldn't be anywhere near him when he's angry.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Josh. It must be really tough on you guys knowing that your friend died and all," Bobby shyly stated towards Justin more than to the two seating next to him.

Evan clenched a milk carton in his hand letting the content of it spill over his hand.

"Look, thanks, Bobby, but we really don't..."

"What did you say punk," Evan interrupted Justin. His loud response alerting some of the kids around them, Sam included.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."

"Shut up freak. You didn't know Josh. I don't know why you're even here talking to us. We don't like you."

"Yo, calm down, Evan. You don't need this right now," Darrel tried to calm his friend down.

"Why are you sorry anyway," Evan asked. He seemed to think about his own question for a moment and then something dawned on him. "What did you do? Did you do something to Josh...It was you wasn't it."

Justin got up to face Bobby. "Look, just go before you make things worst," he whispered to Bobby.

"But..." the sound of Evan's chair clattering to the ground interrupted Bobby.

Evan grabbed Bobby by his shirt collar and threw him to the ground. His lunch tray, with food, fell all over him.

Some of the kids, stood, surrounding the two, while others stood on their little stools to get a better look. Sam ran up through some of the kids so he could get a little closer, not that he wanted to see a fight but to stop it.

Evan started pounding on Bobby. His anger building up which showed through his punches.

Darrel and Justin finally broke through the crowd to try and push Evan away from Bobby, but Evan would weasel out their grip and jump on Bobby again.

"What is going on out here," a teacher's voice was heard above the crowd. Some of the kids disperse out of the way, revealing a teacher in a suit heading towards the fight. During the interruption, Darrel and Justin finally got a hold on Evan and pulled him away from Bobby. Bobby picked his self up with only a bloody nose and a sprang wrist. The teacher asked again what was going on.

Justin stepped up and stood between the group. "Nothing, Mr. Townsend. Bobby had tripped and fell and Evan was helping him up. Everyone surrounded us because Bobby's nose was bleeding. We didn't mean for it to make a scene, but that's what happened, isn't that right, Bobby."

Justin was giving him another pleading look, and Bobby fell for it again.

"Yeah, that's what happened. Mr. Townsend."

The teacher, at first, looked like he didn't believe them, but his expression lightened and agreed to what they had said.

"Alright, come Bobby; let's go to the nurse to see if your nose is broken."

Everybody scattered back to what they were doing before the fight and sat back down to eat their lunch.

Justin cleaned up the food and tray on the ground and dumped it. He then left to go into the hallway.

Sam followed after.

Leaving out of the cafeteria, Justin headed for the nurse's office. He turned a corner and at the end of the hallway was the nurse's door. Sam stopped at the same corner and peered around to watch Justin.

Peeking through the blinds of the window, Justin tried to see if he could see what was going on, but the door opened up and Mr. Townsend appeared.

"Mr. Sams may I asks why are you standing at the nurse's door?"

Justin thought for a moment. "Uhm, I was just wondering was Bobby okay."

"He's fine. The nurse knows what she is doing. Thanks for your concern though, but you should be really be getting back to lunch."

"Okay…uhm, Mr. Townsend did Bobby look like he was mad, you know like mad or something?"

"…No, why? Should he be?"

"No, no I was just wondering, I should really be heading back to lunch. I have like five more minutes left."

"Yeah you should."

Sam saw Justin turn to head back to the cafeteria and he decided to do the same. Once back in the lunch room, he gradually looked to see Justin walking back to his table with his friends.

"Yo Justin where did you go," Darrel asked when he saw his friend making his way toward them.

"Oh I was using the restroom."

Darrel just nod and went back to eating his lunch.

Sam over heard what Justin told his friends and he thought _why would he lie about his whereabouts?_ _And why would he get in the fight, lie about that, and then go see if the kid was alright?_

Tbc…

* * *

AN: So what do you think?


	4. What's up

AN: Here is chapter four hope you like it. ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 4: What's up

Later that afternoon, school ended and everyone were on the bus, on their way home. Sam tuned out everything else and thought more about the event that happened during lunch. It wasn't all that important, but it bothered him. Why would a kid hurt, lie, then check up on a kid they just beat up? Maybe he was over thinking it, but it was weird.

Since he and his brother started going to this school, he's heard rumors about Bobby and how he is the fun on every bullies' 'to do list.' He felt sorry for him. Always getting picked on and tormented, a kid shouldn't have to go through that everyday. It just isn't...

"Hey Sammy you alright," Dean asked out of nowhere.

"What," was all Sam could think to say at the moment.

Dean laughed a little. "You've been staring out at space for a while now; I just thought something was wrong."

"Yeah...I mean no, I'm okay, just thinking is all."

Dean left the matter to continue looking out the window. Sam stopped thinking about his mind troubles and thought on something else important, like when their dad was coming back.

The bus stopped at a corner, indicating that it was time for Sam and Dean to get off. They stood and walked the small aisle as they existed off the bus.

As the bus passes them, a person noticed a small cabin-like house through a wooded path. Its like it was about to fall down any minute, but stable.

"Who would ever think to live there," Justin whispered to himself.

"Obviously, someone lives there," his friend Darrel opened up.

"Who?"

"Mr. Winchester and his two sons," Darrel pointed to the two brothers who were making their way to the cabin. "I heard he's a private detective of some sort and he investigates the supernatural."

"Yeah, right," Justin laughed.

"Man, its true. A friend of my dad had business with him."

"Yeah...Did he have a ghost in the closest," Justin joked, but at the same time sounded a little nervous.

"No, man, it was a poltergeist and it was in his basement. Mr. Winchester did his thing and got paid for it too. I heard he made a business out of it."

"Really."

"Yeah, it's weird, man."

Justin nods in agreement but couldn't help thinking more about their conversation. With one quick glance back at the old cabin, he looked ahead.

Sam and Dean were nearing their home when Dean glanced over to Sam once again lost in his thoughts.

"Alright Sammy, what's bothering you? It's the second time I've noticed you're

out in space, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just got a lot on my mind that's all," Sam defended himself from his brother's question.

Dean studied his brother a little more before picking up his pace.

"Come boy wonder, let's hurry up and get inside."

Sam was lingering back a little in his thoughts again but was pulled back when Dean

called on him. He soon picked up the paced to catch up with his brother.

Later on that day, Sam was called from his room to come in the kitchen. He in his

room reading since they didn't have a TV to watch and he was bored. He walked into

the kitchen to find Dean at the stove stirring something in a small pot. From the

smell of it, it smells like macaroni and cheese. Sam put two bowls on the table

and sat down and Dean stirred the mix while placing it on the table; serving it as

well. Once settled, and Dean put the pot back on the stove, they sat down to eat.

The silence filled the room.

"Alright Sam, enough is enough, what's the matter with you. You're not yapping

like you use to."

Sam looked up from his bowl and looked at his brother, who was looking at him with

irritable written all over him.

"There was a fight today in the lunch room, between some boys..."

Dean relaxed a little. "Is that why you're all silence...because of a fight?"

"Dean."

"Okay tell me what happened. Either way I already heard about it so I don't

see what that has to do with you." Dean narrowed his eyes a little. "It

has nothing to do with you right?"

"No but I was there."

"Was it a good fight? If it was, I would have skipped English to go see it."

"Dean..."

"Alright, tell me what happened."

Sam took his time and told Dean everything that happened. Up to the point when he

followed Justin in the hall and back.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd that he would lie to his friends and the

teacher and check on the boy afterwards?"

"I don't know Sammy, maybe you're reading too much into this."

"Yeah but don't you think..."

"Sam give it a rest already. The boy and this kid Bobby were probably friends

once, he probably just wanted to check on him. Nothing odd about it. Now eat your

food, so you can get ready for bed."

Sam complied with his brother and ate the rest of his Mac and cheese. Maybe he was

reading too much into it. But he couldn't help to feel something wasn't right with

the whole ordeal. He has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Thanks to those who reviewed much appreciate it. 


	5. Victim number 2

An: Thanks for all who reviewed, I'm glad you like it. Here is chapter 5 of Bobby's Friend hope you like it. Enjoy

Chapter 5: Victim number 2

The next Day…

Evan walked inside his home, only to hear his parents fighting.

Again.

As usual he would come home to their hostility over money, work, and bills, and like always he would go up to his room and tune them out with his loud music.

Peace and quiet, beside from the music, to tune everyone out. The fighting, the staring, the mourning, everything, except for his music. It wasn't easy for him to hear that one of his best friends was killed, brutally, but it wasn't right for some lame-dumb-pale-looking kid to come up to him, yesterday, and say that he was sorry for his lost. Out of everyone to feel sorry for his loss, it had to be him to come up and to feel…sorry. He had no right. It infuriated him to no end to have him, Bobby, to even think to say those words. It just not… Evan picked up a bat and threw it with all his might at a wall. He watched as it made a dent and smiled with satisfaction. It almost made some of his anger go along with it.

"Evan what is going on up there," he heard his father yelled.

Well, some of his anger. He had to get out of here. Go any where, where he could leave from this hellhole he was in. Lifting up his bedroom window, he climbed out and jumped to the ground below. Checking behind him at his house and the cries coming from it, he ran off.

He walked down the street and another until he had to stop. He looked around the neighborhood and paused when he saw the house. The house his best friend lived in, the house where they, and the rest of his friends, played. Josh Kramer's house. At all the places he could walk to, he had to stumble here. He could feel his anger rinsing. Not only anger but sadness, lost and alone as well. Josh was his real best friend and it hurt him the most to see him gone. He was the one he would leave his house to escape from the tension building up there. Of course he could go to his other friends' houses to escape but it wasn't the same.

_I'm really sorry about what happened to Josh. It must be really tough on you guys knowing that your friend died and all._

The words echo in his head and he could feel his anger rinsing even more. Bobby was to blame for this. He did this, he killed Josh and he must pay. With one set mind, he left the house of his friend.

He knocked at the little grey door of Darrel's house. Excitement ran through him and he couldn't shake it. He was a little disappointed that Justin chickened out but he expected that from him. Now he was here at Darrel's house to see if he wanted in on his little fun. The door opened and a dark skinned woman stood behind the screen door.

"Hey, Mrs. Jones, is Darrel here, I really need to talk to him."

"Yeah, just a sec."

She cracked the door a little and yelled for her son.

A few seconds later the door opened up and Darrel appeared.

"Hey, man what's up."

"Hey, how do you feel about a little sabotaging at Bobby's house today," Evan said holding up two plastic bags with eggs and toilet tissues.

"Ah, not tonight man. With homework and Josh, I don't think…"

"That is why you need this. For revenge, for peace, for simple release over Josh's death. He would have wanted us to do this, come on."

"Listen man not tonight, another night I promise."

"Suit yourself but Josh would be up and ready to do this."

"I know Evan."

"Last chance," Evan said backing up. "Going once…twice….," he continued to back away from Darrel.

"I can't…"

"Fine, see if I care."

With that he left.

The sabotaging was great. No one was home and the sun began to set once he got there. To see the house and yard turn to disaster within minutes was amazing. Well, not minutes, more like forty-five, an hour tops. But it felt like minutes at the time he destroyed the place. He was enjoying himself. He couldn't believe his friends missed out on this. He had to celebrate. And for that, he went to the local arcade for some games and pizza.

After a couple of games and three slices of pizza, it was completely dark. He left the arcade and headed for home. Half way to his home, he felt as if he wasn't ready to go there yet. Usually he would be at Josh's house but… Not able to finish that thought, he headed for the park. He crossed the street to the park, not noticing the streetlight behind him, blinkered out... soon after a shadow floated over it. Evan sat down on a swing and just rocked himself back and forth. The cool breeze he created did wonders to taking away the stress that was building up once again. He found his self humming a tune from his favorite artist and rocked along with it. Looking up, he looked at the dark blanket that covered the sky with stars. It was beautiful and refreshing to help ease the stress a little.

Suddenly a noise was heard from the woods surrounding the park. He snapped his head in the direction and looked around. Nothing from where he was looking seemed to stick out to cause the noise. Again, he heard the noise but this time it came from in front of him. He glanced quickly but was only met with nothing again.

He roused from the swing and looked ahead.

"Hello is any one…"

He was cut off by another noise from the wood. He jumped a little as he turned to the trees. They swayed with the breeze once it started to pick up a little.

"Whoever is in there, better come out or so help me…"

"Maybe you should go check," said a voice from behind him.

Evan turned around to the voice and found someone standing on the sidewalk. He strained his eyes to see the person in the dark and saw that it was Bobby.

Evan, insides growled, literally let out a relief sigh and then went to a snarl.

"What do you want, Michaels?"

There was no reply from Bobby and Evan grew angrier.

"What you can't speak now? Like the little present I left you at home," he began to walk toward him.

Again no reply.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here. You're just lucky Justin and Darrel stopped me from pounding you to a …"

He stopped in his taunting when he was close enough to touch Bobby and stared at him. Bobby was giving him his death stare and this only infuriated Evan off even more. He grabbed Bobby by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to him.

"What are you staring at Michaels?"

Bobby still didn't say anything, only gave him his death stare.

"I'm wipe that stare right off your face."

Evan reared his fist back ready to strike but Bobby's words stopped him.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

"Him," Evan asked puzzled.

"Yes, him. Everyday you and your friends made his life miserable. He had no one. He hated to go to school, in fear and of shame. His confidents drained from him each and every day because of you."

Evan lowered his arm, even more confused.

"You're crazy you know that, Bobby."

"Every day he has to put up with the beating, the humiliation, the laughing… but no more. He's not taking it any more. You're going to pay for what you did to him."

Letting go Bobby's collar, Evan began to back away from him. He saw in his eyes, Bobby's eyes that the death glare had changed. It was murderous, now, dark even.

"And how exactly am I going to pay Bobby? Who do you have to help you? You're such a dork Bobby, you think a stare and choices of words are going to frighten me. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Oh I think you're pretty much naïve, Evan. A dead one."

Evan stopped in his track and frowned at Bobby.

"That's not funny Bobby."

"Oh, it's not meant to be funny."

Suddenly Evan felt cool breath on the back of his neck. At first he thought it was the breeze but he felt and saw the huff of breath coming from behind him. Something grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him up off the ground. Petrified, Evan kicked and struggled under the tight grip on his shoulders.

"What are you doing Bobby, put me down."

But Bobby just smiled.

"Bobby isn't doing anything except watching you die."

Evan's eyes grew wide before he was fling backwards toward the group of trees. He landed on his side and rolled a couple feet before stopping. He could feel his left shoulder dislocate out of his socket and he let out a small cry. Using his right arm and his knees he lifted him self up. Looking up, he could see Bobby looking at him with his death stare but also he could see, standing behind Bobby, a shadow like figure. Tears flared up in his eyes immediately and his breathing became uneven at the sight of it. The shadowed figure took a couple of steps forward but then disappeared. Evan panicked and looked around the park to see if he could see it. In the back of his mind, he was telling him self that it was all in your head, but in another part of his mind, it was saying that you should run. He was scared and with this dislocated shoulder, in pain. He didn't know what to do, he was scared stiff. Suddenly the cool breaths were back on his neck. Mixing in with shiver of fear. Something grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him down on his stomach.

"Bobby, what…"

Evan was cut off by his own screams when he was pulled into the woods. His screams grew louder and pain-causing with the ruffle of the trees and near bushes. Bobby look on with his death stare as more screams came from Evan.

Bobby was out of his trance with a couple of blinks. He looked around confused and scared, and froze when he heard a little scream from the woods up ahead of him and then nothing. He looked around in the park and began to sob.

"Oh no not again."

He backed away from the now quiet park and onto the street. He trembled with fear and the tears felled loosely now.

"Hey kid you're alright," a man called from across the street. He was standing on his porch looking at Bobby with concern.

Scared, Bobby ran off into the darkness without an answer to the man's question.

Sam shot straight up in his bed as he felt the pressure of wanting to scream out from his chest. He mouth was open, ready for something, but nothing came. His body trembled with fear and his shirt and sheets were soaked from sweat. Flashes of his dream swarmed through his head as he tried to sooth himself down.

Five to ten minutes later, he finally got his heart to slow down and the flashes disappeared completely. A sudden chill ran down his spin and out of nowhere the images reappeared.

_Evan climbing out his window...Evan talking to Darrel...Evan at the park...Evan being thrown into the trees... Evan screaming._

It was like he was there and he felt everything. He felt him self becoming panicky again, but he slowly closed his eyes and calmed his nerves.

"It was only a nightmare," he tried to convince him self. "Only a nightmare."

He laid down and hugged his pillow for security, but he didn't fall asleep, he stayed awake till it was time for him to get up and go to school.

AN: Please r&r, tell me what you think of it.


End file.
